Tickle Tag
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine and Roxas. Best friends of the closest kind. A silly game of 'Tickle Tag' may give Roxas that extra shove to let Namine in on his secret. Why must boys always hide their feelings? - A Namixas oneshot.


**Tickle Tag  
**_(What the heck is with the title?)_  
By Handwritten

* * *

_Third person POV_

"Namin_e_." Roxas' voice was pleading.

"...Hm?" Namine said absently, stretching her legs out in front of her so they draped over the side of the couch. The afternoon sun was peacefully coming through the open window, and it made her golden hair shine like liquid corn silk. It warmed her body to the very bone, and a contented smile was etched across her pretty features. Roxas, on the other hand, was watching her with a rather sullen expression. Even though the expression _sounds _unattractive, his face was still the very opposite. His jaw was even and straight, a slight dimple in his cheek appearing with his frown. Roxas had bright blue eyes - though they were dark like a deep tropical ocean. Yes, he was a bit on the lean and lanky side, but his shoulders were starting to broaden. Soon his face would be chiseled like his fathers, though his hair would forever stay the messy mop it is today.

Roxas was sitting off to the side, leaning against a dark green armchair. The green brought out the blond in his hair, so lightened by the sun. _(He then glared at me for going on and on about his looks; so I quieted.)  
_

"You'd said we'd do something. I'm bored." He moaned, tossing his head backwards so his gaze was fixed upon the fan whirring away on the ceiling. Namine gave a little breathy sigh that had Roxas shifting in his place. It made images he _really _didn't want to be seeing, with her right in the room and all.

"Five more minutes, Roxas. I'm sleepy." She mumbled, adjusting her head so the sun framed her thin face. The sixteen-year-old girl slightly regretted inviting Roxas over. Just before her friend had gotten there, she had all of the sudden felt incredibly tired. Now he wouldn't let her rest for more then a few minutes. She loved him dearly (as a friend, of course) - but he had some problems with being a bit bored.

"Dude, that's what you said last time. And the time before. And the time before. _And_-"

"Nu-uh." She said again, knowing perfectly well that's exactly what she had done.

Roxas sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. He moved his head back upright so he could see her properly. Her hair, like molten honey, was spread around her like a pillow, wisps trailing across her delicate cheekbones. The feelings for his flaxen-haired friend weren't all just about staying the close friends they were. Some were stronger and bigger - almost too much for his body to handle. He had met her in detention over a year ago (not that she was in detention much, unlike him) - she apparently had gotten in an argument with her art teacher, while Roxas had just been taking down a school bully a few notches. After two days, they had almost bonded, and ended up hanging out several times. A natural liking turned into friendship; which was soon molded into a strong companionship.

When Roxas nudged her dangling foot with his own, she opened one eye to glare.

"_Dude._" She mimicked his earlier words. "I said _five _minutes. Why not learn to count if you're so bored?"

"C'mon. You can take a cat-nap anytime. Please?"

With a little annoyance, Namine shrugged and moved onto her side. She shielded her face from the intruding sun with one free hand. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Something. Anything."

A few strands of blond hair tumbled off the side of the couch when she shifted again; and they crinkled in the sunlight.

"Wake me up when you think of something." Namine murmured, curling her arms at her side and letting her eyes slip closed. Roxas desperately looked around the room, wishing for something to pop up to use to distract her from her lack of sleep. With a wild burst of inspiration, Roxas crept forward, staying on his hands and knees. She dozed softly, unawares, as his fingers drifted towards her torso.

He poked her side, and she squirmed, but didn't open her eyes. He touched his fingers to the bottom of her ribcage, tickling her as gently as he could. She giggled, sleepily trying to bat his hand away.

"Rox...as...stop." She mumbled, opening her eyes to spot him grinning wickedly up at her. Now that she was awake, he could go in for the kill. He put more pressure on his fingertips, and her giggles rose to full-on helpless laughter. He tickled her sides mercilessly, and she rolled from side to side, trying to escape. Her earlier state left her a bit weaker then usual, and she was lacking her usual spark to fight him off.

Finally she managed to wrestle his arms away, and attacked Roxas's own ticklish areas. Like her, it was his sides that had him muffling his laughter with his hands. He tried to get away, but Namine didn't let him go after waking her up so devilishly. They were both on the ground at this point, neither had the upper-hand in this particular battle.

Roxas almost had tears in his eyes he was laughing so much. His chest ached; but Namine was kneeling in front of him, not letting him have a moments breather. Roxas, feeling weak himself, yanked on her hands. She fell forward with a squeak of surprise, against his chest. Her arms were slung around his side, and their laughter both quieted simultaneously. She slowly looked up, heart pumping, and saw that he too was looking at her, shock clear in his stormy blue eyes.

It only took him a minute to realize this would be the perfect - and probably only - chance to do what he had been wanting to do since they hugged goodbye that one evening they had spent studying together. Or that night she fell asleep in his bed as they watched a movie, and he hadn't the heart to move her, so he pretended he had fallen asleep as well, cuddled up next to her warm body. Maybe even the time he comforted her when she got in a fight with another friend. Any of those.

He had never kissed a girl before - not including family. So he was pretty much clueless at this point. It was a bit of surprise, for the two of them, that when he leaned down towards her, she decided to move up at the same time. Their noses collided, and they blushed a deep red, and not because of the pain stinging in their noses. They both realized what the other had been about to attempt, so Roxas held her chin between his fingers as she tried to move away out of embarrassment.

"Don't move." He whispered, moving down so their lips touched. It was like tens of thousands of birds were taking flight within his chest. They soared, giving him the courage to wrap his other hand around her slim waist. Namine reached her hands up to tenderly touch the soft spikes of his hair. Roxas' hand on her chin moved to cup her warm cheek, leaning her back against the side of the couch.

At last their lips parted, though their bodies kept their closeness. Roxas couldn't keep his hands from trailing against the softness of her cheek, or his tingling lips grazing hers. They stayed like that for another hour - voices low and intimate, though they were merely reminiscing about the times they had spent together. It felt like they were leaving a part of their life; and in a way, they were. There could only be so many pages in a chapter, after all. It was time to move on to a deeper sense of closeness - with the other by their side. As they always had.

Roxas turned towards me with a growl. "Shut the hell up. You make this sound like some dopey fanfiction or something."

I nodded, mischief glinting in my eyes as I flew away, out the open window.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea what was going on in my head when I wrote this. Geeze, way to be weird, writer.  
Hm...so am I taking some part in this? Or maybe it's some sort of Kairi-love-cupid. I can picture that. You can use your imagination. It gave me the excuse to describe his hotness without feeling stupid. (I still feel stupid, now that I think about it. Oh well.)

I will be writing more oneshots and connecting them to this one (like about how they met in detention? Totally a cute idea :3)  
Who knows.  
Anyway, I guess I felt like writing about a first-kiss in a relationship sort of thing. What did you think? :D


End file.
